


Muumit meets Temptation Island

by hanhanhan156



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Muumit, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhan156/pseuds/hanhanhan156
Summary: "Nuuskamuikkunen oli ensin ajatellut kuullessaan tästä ideasta Mymmeliltä, että voisihan se olla ihan hauskaa vaihtelua. Saisi kustannetun etelänloman ja hänhän voisi sitten erakoitua rauhassa ja nukkua teltassa tai taivasalla, kun kyllästyisi muihin Muumilaakson otuksiin. Totuus oli kuitenkin osoittanut karuutensa jo heti ensi metreillä."Viettelysten saari osoittautuu pettymykseksi etenkin Nuuskamuikkuselle.





	Muumit meets Temptation Island

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:ista kaivettu älyvapaa idea, joka oli tietty pakko toteuttaa.

Ruskeat silmät tuijottivat hiipuvaa hiillosta tarkkaavaisesti. Siinä oli juuri paistettu valtamerestä nostettu kookas barrakuda, jonka antimista oli nautittu oikein maittava iltapala. Onkiminen olikin ainoita ilonaiheita täällä siveettömyyden keitaassa, jota myös viettelysten saareksi kutsuttiin.

Nuuskamuikkunen oli ensin ajatellut kuullessaan tästä ideasta Mymmeliltä, että voisihan se olla ihan hauskaa vaihtelua. Saisi kustannetun etelänloman ja hänhän voisi sitten erakoitua rauhassa ja nukkua teltassa tai taivasalla, kun kyllästyisi muihin Muumilaakson otuksiin. Totuus oli kuitenkin osoittanut karuutensa jo heti ensi metreillä. Kameroita oli joka paikassa ja heiltä haluttiin haastatteluja jatkuvasti, mieluiten humalassa. Eräänä iltana, kun taas oltiin pyydetty haastattelua, Nuuskamuikkunen ei ollut jaksanut enää ylläpitää coolia imagoaan. Tämä alkoikin olla jo kypsä jatkuvaan häiriköintiin. Kameroiden edessä hän oli todennut tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan johonkin älyvapaaseen kysymykseen Viljonkan tisseistä:

”Jaa.”

Epäonneksi minimalistista kommenttia paisuteltiin ja siitä oli syntynyt hirvittävä paskamyrsky netissä. ”Epäsosiaalinen Nuuskamuikkunen ei ole kiinnostunut millään tavalla naisista! Asiantuntija spekuloi: onkohan mies homo?” Mitä tahansa sanoi tai jätti sanomatta, käsitettiin väärin. Se oli juoruteollisuuden karuja faktoja ja Muikkunen oli joutunut tähän soppaan mukaan tahtomattaan.

Tänä kauniina iltana tunnelma olisi ollut kieltämättä melko herkkä ilman taustalla jumputtavaa yksitoikkoista teknomusiikkia ja kännisiä kiljahduksia. Ilmainen viina oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja jopa aina korrekti Poliisimestari tamppasi taukoamatta muiden naisten kanssa, mikä ärsytti erityisesti Mymmeliä. He olivat tulleet tänne pariskuntana, mutta yli-innokas Poliisimestari oli hairahdellut jo useita kertoja. Irtosuhteita oli muutenkin harrasteltu ristiin rastiin, otuksen lajista ja koosta välittämättä. Se puistatti Nuuskamuikkusta. Toki hän kannatti vapaata elämää, mutta aseksuaalisuuteen taipuvaisena häntä ei pelehtiminen jaksanut kiinnostaa. Loppuisipa tämä piina jo pian.

Siinä pohdiskellessaan häntä alkoi lähestyä pyöreä, valkoinen hahmo varjoista. Voi ei, taasko ne yrittivät saada sanomaan jotain tyhmää? Onnekseen se olikin vain Muumipeikko, joka oli höperö, mutta hyväsydäminen otus. Nuuskamuikkunen oli vähän ehtinyt tutustua saarella olonsa aikana tähän sympaattiseen hahmoon ja tämä olikin ainoita, jolle hän uskalsi sanoakin jotain ilman joutumista riisutuksi toisen mielessä saman tien.

”I-iltaa, sopiiko liittyä seuraan?” Muumipeikko kysyi ujosti.

Nuuskamuikkunen osoitti vieressä olevaa itse nikkaroimansa grillipaikan penkkiä. ”Kyllä täällä tilaa on, istu vaan.”

Siinä he kököttivät yhdessä vilkaisemattakaan toistensa silmiin. Muumipeikko koitti kovasti keksiä jotakin jutun juurta, mutta lukuisat vaapukkasiiderit olivat sumentaneet hänen ajatteluaan jo liikaa. Hemmetti, kun piti olla niin huono viinapää.

Nuuskamuikkunen rikkoi viimein kiusallisen hiljaisuuden. ”Saanko kysyä, mikä on saanut sinut lähtemään tänne saarelle?” Tämä oli jotenkin aavistellut, ettei Muumipeikko nauttinut olostaan täällä, sillä hän näytti usein kovin tuskalliselta.

”Enpä minä tänne olisi oikein niin innokkaasti änkenyt, mutta kun tuo Niiskuneiti…se on niin kovasti palanut halusta tietää, olenko hänelle uskollinen. Lomaakin ollaan välillä kaivattu Muumilaakson tutuista ympyröistä, niin tähän sitten päädyttiin.” Tyttöystävän toive oli ainakin siltä osin toteutunut, että Muumipeikko ei ainakaan ollut mitään seksuaalista tuntenut ketään muuta naispuolista kohtaan. Ajatuskin jostain intiimistä nipottavan Viljonkan tai aggressiivisen Pikku Myyn kanssa sai hänen ihonsa kananlihalle.

”Entäs sinä sitten, miten itse olet tänne päätynyt? Etpä ole paljoa tuolla bungalowissa ainakaan viihtynyt.”

Nuuskamuikkunen mietti hetken vastaustaan. ”Oikeassa olet. Taisi olla jokin typerä päähänpisto lähteä tähän leikkiin mukaan. Olen aina avoin uusille ideoille ja kun kuulin tästä ajattelin, että miksei. Pääsisihän sieltä aina pois. Valitettavasti meininki on kyllä ollut suurimmilta osin aika ahdistavaa ja nuo kamerat eivät tee asiaa ainakaan yhtään helpommaksi.” Nuuskamuikkunen olisi mielellään lopettanut leikin kesken, sillä ei hän tästä ainakaan mitään positiivista itselleen ollut saanut. Toisaalta, hän ei jaksaisi niitä juoruja, joita keskeyttäminen voisi jutun nälkäisissä toimittajissa herättää. Kaksi viikkoa ja sitten tämä loppuisi. Se oli nyt kestettävä hammasta purren.

Muumipeikko paloi halusta tietää muutamia asioita ja humala sai hänen kielenkannattimensa löysemmiksi. ”Noh, onko herännyt mitään…seksuaalista ketään kohtaan tai siis…onko petipuuhia ollut? Tai…haluaisitko, että olisi?”

”Ei.” Vastaus tuli kuin tykin suusta.

Seurasi vaivaantunut hiljaisuus ja Muumipeikko alkoi katua kysymystään saman tien. Miksei hän vain ollut osannut pitää suutaan kiinni, niin he olisivat voineet viettää mukavan rentoa iltaa trooppisessa yössä yhdessä nuotiolla? Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa oli jotenkin niin lämmin ja mukava olla. Tämä ei höpötellyt turhia, eikä alkanut heti hipelöidä takamusta niin kuin useat muut täällä.

”Anteeksi, minä tästä häivyn, niin saat olla rauhassa. Taidan olla vähän huppelissa…kai sitä voisi jotain käydä syömässäkin.” Vaikka valtaosa asioista täällä oli kehnoja, tarjoilut olivat sentään aina olleet varsin maukkaita.

Muumipeikko nousi ja alkoi tehdä lähtöä. Juuri kun hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä, takaa kuului:

”Älä nyt suotta. Tässä on tätä kalaakin vielä vähän jäljellä, jos haluat siitä hiukopalaa.”

Nuuskamuikkunen hymyili pientä hymyään niin kauniisti, ettei Muumipeikko rohjennut lähteä. Tämä istuutui takaisin grillipaikalle, tällä kertaa lähemmäs miestä. Tästä hän ei lähtisi hetkeen mihinkään. Jos hyvin kävisi, niin ehkä voisi harkita jopa nukkuvansa taivasalla. Ei tarvitsisi ainakaan änkeytyä ryhmämajoitukseen muiden miesten kanssa.

”En minä nyt tuollaisista kysymyksistä kiusaannu”, Nuuskamuikkunen sanoi Muumipeikon helpotukseksi. Ehkä viimeiset viikot olisivat siedettäviä uuden ystävän kanssa.


End file.
